My Kind Of Love
by nicoleemerson
Summary: Nicole Emerson knows Sirius Black has one girlfriend every week and she's not falling for his tricks. One day he surprises her with a kiss and expects her to believe she's the only one for him. Nicole is skeptical and gradually starts to warm up to Sirius. SBxOC oneshot OOC Sirius Black


You sighed as James once again tried desperately to get Lily's attention. You could see Lily struggling to escape from him, and attempted to help your cousin.

"Oi Potter! Would you leave Lily alone?" You called out to him. You were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, watching as James flirted shamelessly with Lily. James glanced at you, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Not a chance Evans!" He hollered back. You looked again at your cousin, who was staring at the floor dejectedly. You slowly stood up, stretched, and started to walk over to where Lily was getting harassed.  
You snuck up behind James and pressed your wand lazily to his throat.

"Potter, would you please leave her alone?" You asked, a bored tone in your voice. Potter turned to look at you, his eyes glinted mischievously.

"_y/n_, you wound me. I don't hear Evans protesting any." He said before glancing back at Lily. Her hair shielded her face and she was staring at the ground. You felt something smooth and hard against your neck, and hurriedly dropped your wand from James' neck. You wheeled around to glare at Sirius.

"Bloody hell Black! Must you always do that?" You asked angrily. Sirius chuckled and you could feel your blood boiling. Sirius always did that. Whenever you tried to get James away from Lily, Sirius would do something to retaliate.

"Of course. Threatening your peers isn't proper behavior for a Gryffindor." Sirius said with a smirk. You tightened your hand on your wand; James and him threatened Snape all the time, not to mention he just had his own wand up to your neck. With a scowl, you turned and made your way over the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry Lily! I tried." You called out as the portrait swung closed behind you. It was night, but you felt like going for a walk to clear your head. You were confused about how you felt about Sirius; on one hand, he was a womanizer and annoying as bloody hell, but on the other, he seemed like he could actually be pretty fun to be around. He was smart when he wasn't goofing off with James, and you had to admit it, he was gorgeous.

A hand gently trailed itself from your shoulder to your inner elbow, and you jumped, your hand reaching for your wand. The person's hand grabbed your wrist to stop you from grabbing your wand, and you immediately attempted to twist from their grasp. Whoever they were, you were in a dark hallway and you hadn't managed to get a glimpse of their face, they were having none of that, as demonstrated when they pulled you into their chest and wrapped their arms around your waist.

You struggled, but stopped briefly when you smelled them. Their smell was distinctly masculine, and almost canine? It was an odd scent to be sure, but it was somehow calming. You allowed yourself to relax slightly in their grasp, and they used a hand to tilt your chin up to look at them.

You saw pale skin, grey eyes, and dark, shaggy hair, recognizing it to be the one and only, Sirius Black. You looked at him questioningly, before he pushed you up against a wall. Your eyes widened in surprise before Sirius craned his neck and pressed his lips gently to yours. You would not have thought of Sirius being a gentle kisser, but his lips were soft and careful against your own.

You stood in shock for a moment before your body reacted before your mind. Your hands ran themselves through his black hair and your lips were hesitantly kissing back. Your mind caught up to you after a moment and you broke away, leaving Sirius looking at you in surprise.

You ducked under his arms, which had been pinning you to the wall, and set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. Sirius followed after you and pinned you to the wall once more before kissing you harshly. You struggled to pull away, but you did, and turned your head to the side.

"I don't want to be one of those girls that you toy with for a week before you find someone new." You said with a huff. Sirius looked at you, his grey eyes gleaming with an emotion you couldn't place before he leaned in close to your ear.

"You won't. I promise." Sirius whispered in your ear before he drew back. Then your teen girl hormones started acting up, and before you could stop yourself, you kissed him. If Sirius was surprised, it didn't show as he wrapped his arms your waist, pulling you closer to him. You let out a slight groan as his tongue wormed its way into your mouth. After a moment, Sirius reluctantly retracted his tongue from your mouth as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Sirius," You murmured.

"Oh, it's Sirius now is it?" He asked with a smirk. You growled and whapped him playfully on the arm, before pecking his lips, whatever you were going to say forgotten as he kissed you back softly.

For once, you were extremely glad that Potter was so taken with your cousin.


End file.
